Dragon race
by ultimatedragonia
Summary: This is a story I made for a dragon race. As Hiccup must race against all of his friends as well as his crush Astrid whose boyfriend is Snotlout who got her in a dare. Now Hiccup must work out his feelings and win the race with his dragon toothless.
1. Chapter 1

The race II

It was a peaceful day at the village of Berk. The leader of the village, Stoick thought to himself. "It's been a while since something exciting has happened in this village, wonder what will happen now." Just then, Hiccup called out "Hey dad, I'm going out for a moment." Hiccup shouted as he left. "Man, teenagers these days, never a time to settle down." Stoick wandered again and he continued day dreaming about something exciting to do in the village.

Outside Stoicks's house,

Hiccup was walking to the place where he first met Toothless (not where he was tied up, but where the lake is). Just as he reached his destination, a great, black beast rose and swooped Hiccup up into the air. "Hey wait boy, whoa, whoa" Hiccup was screaming while trying to position himself on his saddle. "Whoa, hey slow down, aah…." Hiccup continued screaming. Soon, they collided with a rock and fell down. "Nest time, remind me not to give you too much fish" Hiccup said trying to stop his dizziness. "Hey Hiccup, did ya hear, there's gonna be a dragon racing competition in the village next week" Tuffnut shouted from behind. "Yeah, I heard that there's gonna be a good prize for the winner" Ruffnut added form behind. "And the winner is going to be us" both of them shouted at the same time. "And what did I tell both of you about this place" Hiccup said patiently. "Umm, what did ya say" Tuffnut asked. "That this is OFF LIMITS to most people in the village" Hiccup shouted. "Now get out of here"

"Geez, fine" Ruffnut said while walking away with her twin. Toothless was making grunting noises behind him. "Here you go boy" Hiccup said while giving him a basket full of fish. Toothless started eating as Hiccup left back to the village.

Just when he reached the center of the village, he heard his father shouting "Hear me, hear me, the village of Birk, there is gonna be a race of dragons, if ya wanna participate , go and sign up." As his father got down, he went to his son but before he could speak to him Hiccup said "Yeah dad, I know, you not allowed to join the race because it would be unfair for others" "Actually, this time, you are allowed to join" His father said. "Really, for real" Hiccup shouted happily. A few Viking passed by paled because they knew that the night fury is the fastest dragon in its entire race. "So, I heard that you're going to enter this year's race" Astrid said while walking by. "Hey, that doesn't mean I'm going to easy on any of you" Hiccup said following her. "Oh really,…" Astrid said while looking at him. "What are you planning" asked Hiccup worriedly. "I'm not telling you" Astrid replied. Suddenly, a huge human jumped on him and asked him "what are you doing with my _girl_!" Snotlout shouted. "What do you mean your girl? Umm… Astrid, what is he talking about" asked a very confused Hiccup. "Umm… yeah, we might need a flashback" Astrid said nervously

Flashback

It was the time when Hiccup fainted (not after fighting big mystery giant (in my story, he never lost his leg) but another event after race with Astrid, he sort of fainted for a day)

"All right, Astrid truth or dare" Snotlout asked.

"Umm…" Astrid planned to say truth but in the previous 5 turns, Fishlegs had dared her to pick dare for the next 7 turns.

"Dare" Astrid answered.

"Let's see, I dare you to be my girl for the next 5 weeks" Snotlout said with an evil gleam in his eye.

There Astrid made a few grunting noises before she fainted.

End flashback.

"So, that's what happened" Hiccup said with a depressed look on his face . "well, I got things to do, I'll see you later" Hiccup said and walked away.

"Whats with him?" Snotlout asked. He looked around and found that Astrid had disappeared.


	2. the party and a few adding

Hiccup

Hiccup was feeling pretty depressed walking through the woods to his secret hiding place when he was suddenly fell down flat on his face. He looked up to find a terrible terror on the ground. The little beast looked into Hiccup's eyes and suddenly ran off to a hole. "Well, that's weird" Hiccup thought to himself. Before getting himself up and walking again. Once he reached his secret place, he got on Toothless who immediately rushed into the air. There Toothless flew in the while Hiccup thought gloomily to himself. "Man, Snotlout is so lucky to have Astrid as his girl, even if it is just for 5 weeks. Well, can't focus on Astrid now. I have to get prepared for the race" Hiccup then directed Toothless to the see with a lot of rocks and cliffs with holes. He put on his self-made goggles and set the tail to gear 3 and dashed forward dodging them with ease and grace. "Well, I'm pretty sure they will put this part of the island and part of the race track. I wonder what other part might the put" Hiccup thought to himself. After a few more hours of flying and fishing for Toothless, he headed back home for some much needed rest.

Snotlout

Snotlout was walking through the thick forest looking for Astrid."Man, where can that girl go without me knowing" Snotlout thought to himself. "Argh" He shouted while he continued walking through the forest. Suddenly, he stepped on something slithery. "Gawk" the little dragon on the grass seemed to say. Snotlout turned down, and to his surprise, he found a terrible terror hissing at him. "Well, go away" Snotlout said loudly while looking at the dragon so menacingly that the little beast felt scared and ran off somewhere. Just when he turned back, he felt something hot on his bottom. He turned around to see that the terrible terror and breathed fire on his bottom. "Ack" Snotlout screamed as he ran though the forest looking for a river, a lake, a pond or something to cool his bottom down. The little terror rolled on his back and looked as though it was laughing. Suddenly, he bumped into Astrid. "Hey, watch it twerp" Astrid growled. But as Snotlout fell back on the ground, it quenched his bottom of the fire."Hi, Astrid, I was wandering if you are participating in the race next week?" Snotlout asked. "Yes, why" Astrid answered while tapping her foot of impatience. "Well, I was just wandering, who will be the winner. I heard that the price is going to be night ride on a boat and dinner for 2 later" Snotlout said as though he was suggesting something. "If you are trying to ask me to dinner, forget it. And I think the winner is doing to be Hiccup" Astrid answered with the level of her voice increasing. "But why him? Why not me?" Snotlout protested. "Because a night fury is the fastest dragon every Viking has ever known." Astrid answered finally walking away from Snotlout.

Astrid

"Man, whats his problem" Astrid said muttering to herself walking away. She went back to the village because the sun was going to set soon and Gobber was throwing a dragon like party at the arena she definitely didn't want to miss it. At 7 o'clock, she arrived at the arena to find Hiccup, Toothless, Snotlout, Shartfire (Snotlout's dragon), Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and their dragon Twindex, Fishlegs and his dragon Bobolino. She found her dragon, Aquaspike, beside Hiccup. "Where are the others?" Astrid asked. "Oh, they went looking for other packs of dragons hoping to find a dragon, so tonight, it's just us" Gobber said cheerfully. "Great, what do we do now" Snotlout shouted. "Well, we could always ask Hiccup to teach us about Dragon-taming and how to give our dragons a +5 speed" Fishlegs said. Everyone in the group shouted shut up. "Actually, it isn't such a bad idea, I mean like he only thought you guys how to ride it" Gobber said. Everyone in the group agreed. "And first, I need to put all of your dragons into the door," Hiccup said with a smile. There was a lot of complaining in the group but they still lead their dragon into the room.

Fishlegs

Hiccup went into the room with the dragons for quite a while, but soon he came out. "Well, rule number 1, never show too much fear or courage to your dragon" Hiccup said. "Hey, I'm not afraid of my own dragon" Snotlout shouted. "Oh yeah" Hiccup said while chuckling. But when he opened the door, a burning dragon burst out, snarling at Snotlout. "Ahh, what did you do to him" Snotlout asked.

"Oh nothing, except, now the real party starts" Hiccup said while laughing


End file.
